User blog:Tokka is the epicness/SEDDIE WE DID NOTHING WRONG!!!! This is my best fanon yet.
We danced along to the violence/not scared of anyone. They were going to do it. With that ring on her finger, Sam stood her ground and told her mother that she was going to run away and marry Freddie. And they won't complain as long as we explain exactly/what have we done. Freddie was nervous. If his mother found out that he was marrying Sam, the girl that had tortured him and loved him equally, he didn't want to be around to see the end result. You see these walls/they won't kill that beast in your heart. Four blocks and a locked window wouldn't separate them. Nobody could keep them apart. Or deep in your soul. "Mom, I'm leaving. If Freddie wants to marry me, then I'm going to let him. You can't stop me." I wanna know if it's just an opinion or lust/why do we lose control? Why did Sam always make him someone better, when Carly never could? Whoa oooh'We did nothing wrong. Sam was eighteen tomorrow. Nobody could stop her then. Whoa oooh We did nothing wrong.'' Freddie grabbed his bag, preparing to climb out the window. Sam was waiting for him. We play ourselves like we're victims But we stand alone in line. Sam stood alone in her dress, waiting for the courage to walk into the chapel and walk down the aisle. Took the test when we were all the best.'But we/just lost the time. Where does time go? Freddie felt like it was only yesterday that he had kissed the blonde headed demon that constantly caused him pain. Bought ourselves when we knew all along. 'All along but we stayed. Sam didn't care. They could hate her and disown her, but Freddie was hers. If we forget, then I can re-regret a single word we said. "Do you hate her?" "No." Whoa oooh. '''We did nothing wrong. Whoa oooh. We did nothing wrong.'' Marrying Sam was the best thing he had ever done. Nothing wrong with that. All we want/all we take. 'All we love/all we hate. People said that Freddie and Sam had a love/hate relationship. How we fell/all we feel. Sam remembered when Freddie jumped in front of that taco truck for Carly. Would he have done the same for her? All that's left/is nothing real? "Does this seem real to you, Sam?" "I don't know, Freddie." We danced along to the violence, not scared of anyone. Sam wasn't scared of her mom. She didn't care. See they won't complain as long as we explain. Freddie's mom was livid. "Mom, if you just let me explain-" "Explain what? That the demon who tormented you is now your wife?" Exactly/what have we done. '''Whoa oooh. We did nothing wrong.' Whoa oooh. 'We did nothing wrong. "I didn't do anything wrong by marrying Freddie." All we want/all we take. All we love/all we hate. How we fell/all we feel. "Do you love him, Sam?" "Yes, Carly. I do." "Do you love her, Freddie?" "Always." All that's left/is nothing real? Comment if u love this or hate this. My wedding scene sucks, i know, but just comment. Song is We did nothing wrong by royal bliss. Characters: Sam, Freddie, Mrs. Benson, Mrs. Puckett, and Carly. Category:Blog posts